Chrono Crusade: Path to Redemption
by HAM777
Summary: In the Year 2016, a young woman from the Magdalene Order embarks on a quest that could either destroy the world, or save it. With the help of others, new and old, her chance for revenge is drawing nearer but at what price will it cost? Her past is catching up to her and if she choses wrong, then she will become the demon that she swore to hunt.
Silent, the darkness of the room had engulfed everything, not a single shred of light among them. It had been almost 4 months, and they had finally found him. Calling himself 'The Grim Reaper', the Magdalene Order had finally gotten him cornered, and this time he wasn't going to get away.

Luna held her breath, her gun lying across her chest, cold air flowing around her body. At the tender age of 19 and working her way up to the Militia, it was her job to find and kill demons. Beautiful silky black hair flowed down her neck, sky blue eyes staring into the darkness. Taller than most girls, her body slender, curvy, and fit, a real beauty men would say. It wasn't her looks that got her the position though, but the way she handled things when it came to demons. The very same reason she was standing in this building, only a few scared men behind her back. Never had she ever wanted a partner, thinking that they were going to slow her down, her life was solitude.

"Captain?" a voice called from behind her. It was a man named Joey, someone who looked like he had seen death too soon.

"Keep your voice down," she hissed, covering his mouth quickly. His hands waved in the air slightly, pointing in front of her.

Luna turned, placing both of her hands back onto the gun, staring into the dark. It was hard to see in these conditions, but she had made her eyes used to the dark slowly. Watching for movements, she heard something falling onto the ground. It wasn't heavy, maybe at least 20 to 30 pounds at the most, nothing that wouldn't harm them. Again, something had fallen, and her eyes squinted harder to see. The ground was covered in blood, a fleshy arm resting on the floor. Luna's eyes finally saw him, the so called 'Grim Ripper' hanging upside down on the ceiling. In his hands, a man lifelessly was being torn to shreds, and she could tell that he no longer lived.

"Well Demon, I'd say that you came at a great time, now I can finally kill you," Luna said, walking from the shadows. The demon smiled roughly, dropping the corpse on the ground, making a huge thud.

"If it isn't my dear old friend Luna, my you look even tastier!" he laughed, crooking his head sideways. "But what makes you think you can kill me? I am death, and no one can kill death," he grinned, falling to the ground.

Luna held her ground, the creature standing before her very eyes, giggles coming from its mouth. It was now or never, if she didn't kill him now, that meant another month or two before they'd catch up to him again. Quickly she aimed her gun towards its head, firing two shots. Flashing past the bullets, the Grim Reaper curled around, weaving its way to her left. Again she fired, finally managing a shot to its arm, a painful scream from its mouth.

"Little bitch!" he hissed, pressing his fingers against the wound.

"Shut up, you don't have the right to talk," she said, reloading her gun quickly. It growled, looking for somewhere to run, when he spotted a door on the right, not too far. It was his last chance, he needed to escape now, his wound burning and agonizing. He quickly hurled for the door, but at he reached it, a shock of pain whirled in his body.

"A-A barrier?" he yelped, looking for another way to get out, but no other escape options in sight. Click. His head slowly turned, staring down the barrel of a gun, his eyes widening. "S-Shit."

"This time, you're not getting away monster." she told him coldly, pulling the trigger slowly.

"Ha…..AH HA HA HA! YOU STUPID HUMAN! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU KILL ME! HE WILL KILL ALL OF YOU TRASH! AION LIVES!" and before he could finish, a hole rested in his head, blood plummeting onto the ground.

Luna held her breath, closing her eyes, placing her gun back into the holster. Finally, it was over, the monster had come to its last breath, and now he would kill no more. Yet, it was a strange thing to say before dying, and the name Aion had sounded familiar to her somehow. Her eyes slowly opened, staring at the limp body below her feet, blood slowly creeping to her shoes.

"Ma'am, we need to report to headquarters right away, Sister Rachel is requesting you back." Joey said, his voice shaken with fear. His eyes slowly turned to the dead creature; feeling goose bumps going down his spine, watching the blood draw nearer.

"Fine," Luna quickly said, forcing her way through the men. They watched her, moving away their eyes filled with hate. It was to be, since she had done something unforgivable, people casting her aside with pity, thinking she was nothing more than an abomination. Light flooded her eyes, taking a step out the doors, her vision becoming blurry. On her right, about a block away, she saw a crowd rummaging around. They didn't look pleasant; no smiles across their faces, and some even yelling. The Order had to block off a whole street, making sure no one got hurt. Yet, they didn't like the idea, many of them living around the area, wanting to go home after an honest day's work.

Riding in the passenger's seat or the small car, her eyes glanced at the buildings as they passed. So much had changed over the years in New York City, nothing the same anymore. The new generation was far more advance then it was back in the day. Flat screen TV's, IPods, cell phones that can even talk, everything seemed like it was a whole new world. In the year 2016, people were happier than ever, not even realizing that there were demons in every corner. The only thing people worried about nowadays was having money in their pockets. As they stopped at a light, Luna's eye's caught a homeless man standing near her window. Dirty, his eyes were dark, life no longer in them, a sign in his hand. It read "Homeless", meaning that the man was either really homeless, or a drunk wanting to get an extra bottle.

After reaching the Order, glances were shot towards her direction, the courtyard growing quiet. Luna could hear their whispers, but paid no attention, having no right to deny what they said. The Magdalene Order had not changed one bit, but the creaks in the walls could tell that it was getting older with each passing day. Hundreds of vines had covered the church where they held Mass every morning, giving it a beautiful emerald green glow when the sun hit it. When Luna reached the main office, her hand extended, knocking onto the door.

"Come in," a voice called, Luna slowly opening it. Standing near the window, Sister Rachel glanced towards Luna, pointing her hand to the seat in front of her desk. "Have a seat." Without hesitation, Luna quickly placed herself at the chair, and silently sat there. Sister Rachel stood at the window for a few more moments, then let out a small sigh, returning to her seat. She folded her hands together, her eyes staring into Luna's. "Did you take care of the Grim Reaper," she asked.

"Yes ma'am, it has been taken care of."

"Good, and what is the damage report? Was anyone hurt during your extermination?"

"The damage wasn't too significant; maybe a room of two was destroyed. As for deaths, there has been a report of one man having been killed. The men are identifying him as we speak."

"Alright, it is unfortunate that we were not able to catch up to the Grim Reaper faster, then maybe so many others wouldn't have died." Sister Rachel sighed, an anguished expression across her face. It was true though, if they had been able to keep up with the Demon, then more people would be alive. Yet, since there was no one else that was able to handle it, they had to send Luna. Again her eyes went back to Luna's, and could still see the darkness that lay dormant in her eyes.

"If that's it Sister, do I have permission to leave?" Luna asked, getting from her chair. When Rachel was about to say something, Luna simply bowed her head, and began walking towards the door, placing her hand on the knob.

"Wait…..Luna, h-how is your arm?" Sister Rachel asked, looking at the girl. There was silence for a few seconds, and it made her unease, but then saw Luna opening the door.

"It's the same as usual, nothing has changed," Luna told her, and then quickly walked out of the door.

Sister Rachel leaned back in her chair, placing her hand on her forehead. The girl had always been so distant from others, but that didn't mean she had to shut her heart off to the world. The first time she had saw Luna; she was for sure that she was nothing more than a walking corpse. The small child was the talk of the whole Order, and many had wanted to lock the girl up. Of course, many people thought that it was immoral, and the one that saved her life was none other than Rachel. Suddenly, another knock came to the door, almost making her fall out of her chair.

"C-Come in!" Another interesting face had showed up in her office today, it was Father David, a very close friend of hers. "Oh, it's good to see you again Father David." she smiled, adjusting herself back in her chair.

"Yes, I'm afraid my visit had taken me too long to come see you Sister Rachel, how have you been fairing?"

"Ah, I've been well, we had finally managed to rid of the Grim reaper, and it looks like I can breathe again. Oh! That reminds me! I forgot to wish you HappyBirthday David, how does it feel to be 55 already," she laughed, pouring the two some tea. A sigh came from his mouth, a displeased look upon his face.

"Reminding me of my old age? Seems that time sure does fly." he grumbled. "Which reminds me, Luna has gotten even more prettier with each visit…But her expression hasn't changed for the past 12 years it looks like," he told her, taking a sip from his tea. Rachel's eyes turned to the window, staring that the sun.

"Yes, it still seems that the girl will never forget what had happen. Even the thought of it wakes me up from my dreams. Too think that such a horrible incident could happen, and that such a young girl could do that to herself," she silently told him. The two of them stared into their cup, remembering the first time that they had met the tragic girl. But it was none other than Father David that had discovered the small child, and with her, a horrific past.

"I wonder if there will be a day when she will finally smile, laugh, cry, and show people her true feelings," David laughed, placing the teacup on the table. "And until then, we can only silently watch over her, until she can finally be free."

"But…..Knowing what she had done….Do you really think it's possible to have a normal life?" Rachel asked. Yet, David didn't answer, or he didn't really know what to say.

Luna sat in the cafeteria, slowly eating a bowl of soup. Even though the room was filled with many voices and laughter, she sat alone in the corner, no one daring to sit near her. It had always been like that, and even if someone was to talk to her, her thoughts were somewhere else. Things like friendship, love, laughing, showing any emotions was never in her thoughts. It wasn't needed, the only thing that she needed to do was follow orders, regardless of what they were. Even if it was to kill a child, she would do it without hesitation.

"Hey, isn't that Luna over there, I thought she was on a mission?" Leah asked, a small group of people sitting at the table.

"I heard that she already took care of it! But that's not all; she just got back from killing the Grim Reaper! You know, the demon that's been going around and killing many people. Yet, no one could catch up to him, he was always one step ahead of us. So what do they do? They send her out, and she comes back without a scratch, so scary," Stephanie gossiped, holding her hands to her mouth.

"Tch, what a freaky girl, why the heck would they let a monster into the order! I heard that she's really a demon; I mean just think about it. Why else do you think she comes back unharmed, she could have weird healing abilities like demons do," Paul shuffled, his eyes glaring at Luna. "Not only that, anyone that was sent on that mission either turned up with an injury, or in a body bag!"

"Oh come on you guys, why are you being so mean to one person. I bet that if we got to know her, she'd turn out to be a wonderful person," Susan snapped, all of them glancing at the table.

"You sure about that, one time I was just trying to be nice, and said hello to her. All she did was walk right past me, as if I was a ghost," Leah cried.

"I know, it's like trying to talk to a robot or a tree, you get no response from her. It's like she's totally dead, as if she was a walking corpse," Paul grumbled. Again everyone had gone quiet, trying to figure out what was really wrong with the girl. No one knew where she had come from, or why people were really afraid of her for. They did remember their instructors telling them to be careful around Luna, that she was dangerous and could hurt them. But what was the reason behind their words, and they wanted to know.

Night had fallen to the city, but the noise had never died down. Thousands of lights were upon the buildings, the stars never showing. Anyone could tell you this, "The city that never sleeps," and it was always true. Cars honking their horns, people arguing, sirens always running around the city. It wasn't the greatest place to live, and people hardly slept nowadays.

Luna had another mission she was to go on to, and again she took it without hesitation. It was a rather simple task, investigate a small cemetery outside of the city. Many people have been claiming on seeing a ghost, and it was her job to find out if it were true. This time, she didn't need any back up or extra men, and could finally have some quiet to herself. It was annoying to have people around; they had gotten in the way and would always make mistakes. That was something that she had never done, only once had she done that…but never again.

It had taken her little over an hour to reach the small cemetery, darkness engulfing the land. Getting out of the car, she went to the trunk, grabbing a flashlight, and her gun. It was silent, not even a single bug making any noise, which worried her a little. But whatever it was that was here, it would not cause anyone any more problems. Luna walked slowly into the gravesite, her eyes glancing into every direction. It was a rather old place, many of the gravestones no longer bearing any names. It must have been sad, no one coming to visit this resting place, forgotten and lonely. Yet, there were still many others that had names, and didn't look too old. Strangely, her feet had seemed to move on their own, taking somewhere she had not been expecting. Finally stopping, she stood in front of a grave, her eyes slowly staring down to the name.

"Rosette…..Christopher…" Why had that name sounded familiar to her? Where exactly did she hear it? What had puzzled her most was, why she had walked straight to this grave. Was there anything significant about this person? Then her eyes stared at the birth and death. 1908-1932, the girl had not lived very long, and she somehow wanted to know the cause of death. Then again, back in those days, there were still so many things that could have caused a human death.

Suddenly, her right arm had begun to hurt, and she quickly returned to her mission. This indeed was no ghost people had seen here, it was a demon. She quickly pulled out her gun, making sure to be safe, then slowly turned around. Again she was right, there he stood, another demon that needed to be exterminated. Their eyes met, and slowly, his facial feature came into view. In fact, he didn't look like a demon at all but more of a human. Then again, her arm had never lied, and wasn't going to be careless. The man was tall, with long purple hair that reached his hip. It had looked like he had been to war, one of his arms were completely severed off, and he was missing his left eye. His clothes were torn and shredded apart, but what had interested her the most was the watch around his neck.

"Who….are you?" he asked. Luna could hear his voice, it sounded somewhat sad, but it wasn't her concern to think about a demon.

"I'm the one asking questions here, who are YOU," she snapped, holding her gun towards him. Again she felt unease about this person, he seemed strange and she couldn't feel any evil from him.

"My name is….Chrono."


End file.
